All For Freedom and For Pleasure
by Meowser Clancy
Summary: Maddie is recently divorced and just wants to get on with her new life in LA. Chimney wants to get to know Buck's sister better. Gunshy, Maddie doesn't want to be in a new relationship yet but who says you have to be dating to have sex? Friends With Benefits AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Maddie is recently divorced and just wants to get on with her new life in LA. Chimney wants to get to know Buck's sister better. Gunshy, Maddie doesn't want to be in a new relationship yet but who says you have to be dating to have sex? Friends With Benefits AU.**

A/N: Hey y'all. This is an AU where Maddie divorced Doug before coming to LA to work in the call center. Doug was a POS but not abusive as he was in the show. She and Chimney are just getting to know each other.

Shoutout to the "2 Madney fans" Audrey and Angel, I hate that y'all are going through this harassment again but know that you two are some of my favorite people.

Love you both ~Meowser

* * *

Maddie stood at her dresser, putting earrings on before looking at herself in the mirror again. Was she sure about this? She wasn't stupid, she could tell that Chimney liked her and that this whole setup tonight was Buck's clumsy way of getting his sister on a date.

She looked at her phone, waiting for it to buzz. Five, four, three…

She counted down in her head and sure enough, there was a new text from Buck.

**Hey I'm running late. Go ahead and meet Chimney at the bar without me and I'll be along later.**

She could see through his ruse a mile away but she decided to let this play out, see how the evening went.

**Sounds good. **She replied.

She smoothed her hands over her close fitting black dress. She was dressing it down with sneakers but it was still a very sexy outfit. She had to admit that there was a part of her which was as interested in Chimney as he was in her, but she knew she wasn't ready for a relationship yet.

She'd have to let him down tonight, she knew. Let him know that it was too soon for her to do this.

But…

She slipped on a denim jacket, grabbing her purse. She could have a nice evening out first.

* * *

Chimney checked his phone for the seventh time in two minutes. A text buzzed and he breathed out, his hand clutching harder on his beer.

**Hey I'm running late. Maddie is going to meet you there.**

Buck!

**Buck you can't do this. I told you not to do this when you suggested it earlier. Maddie's not ready for this. **He replied.

Buck's reply came too soon. **I'll be there later**

Chimney groaned. Not that he wasn't looking forward to spending the evening with Maddie, because he was, but he knew she'd think he'd asked Buck to do this.

"Chimney!"

He heard her voice, feeling his breathing get shallow. He was so fucking nervous. It was so unfair of Buck to do this to them. And of course he'd waited until Maddie was almost there to tell Chimney so that Chimney couldn't back out.

He turned around to greet her, the word Maddie freezing on his lips at the sight of her. She'd done her makeup and she was wearing heeled sneakers, paired with a tight black dress that was barely covered by a denim jacket.

She looked hot as hell. Chimney suddenly wondered if he was the one that couldn't handle this.

"Maddie," he finally said. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Chardonnay," she replied, settling onto the stool next to him. "How's the game going?"

"Oh, I haven't been paying attention, I don't really follow sports," Chimney said. "Do you?"

"Not a fan," she said. "Books are my thing."

"Right," he began. "And you haven't seen Mission: Impossible either."

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" She teased back. "I shouldn't have asked you guys to help me move in."

"No, no," he said. "I'll stop."

She smiled at him, a bright smile that made his knees go weak. "Hey," she said, sobering a little. "Let's call this what it is. My brother set us up."

"Did he?" Chimney wondered, taking a drink of beer.

"Don't play coy," she said. "Chim, I can tell that you like me."

"Maddie, I'm not trying to force you into anything," he said, his cheeks getting hot.

"I know," she said, and lay her hand over his as if to comfort him. He swallowed at the sight, and glanced back at her face. "Chim, I'm not ready for a relationship. That being said, if I was, you would be the only person I'd want to date."

"You don't have to make me feel better," he said. "I'm a big boy. I can handle rejection." It's not like he wasn't used to it.

"You don't get it," she said, moving closer to him. "Chimney, this isn't rejection." Her eyes were warm and brown. "I want this," she whispered, so close now he could reach and touch her. "But as much as I'd love to kiss you right now, I'm afraid I'd be leading you on. I don't want to date right now."

He felt his heart pound in his ears. "What if it wasn't leading me on?" He asked, voice low.

"What?" She questioned, moving closer so she could hear him.

"Let's say I understand this," he said. "You're not ready for a relationship but you want to...kiss me."

She bit her lip, her cheeks bright red now. "Maybe I want to do more than kiss you," she admitted. "But I can't do that to you."

"You could," he told her, his hand daring to touch her waist. "I'm a big boy, Maddie. I can handle a no strings attached fling."

"You're better than a fling though," she said, but he could see that her body was reacting to his touch.

"Maddie, I'll take what I can get," he replied. "Anything that you want to give."

Her eyes rose to meet his, and he could tell they were on the verge of something.

"Chim, Maddie!"

Buck! He'd actually shown up, but why?

Chimney jerked away from Maddie like he'd been shot, turning to see Buck pushing through the crowd. "Sorry I was late," he said. "Traffic was murder."

Why had Buck even shown up? Both Maddie and he had seen through the ruse.

Maddie was sipping at her wine, not looking at Chimney.

The evening passed with Buck. They played bar games and at the end of the night, after Maddie left, Buck stared Chimney down. "So?" He asked. "Did you get enough time to ask her out for real?"

"Yeah, and she shut me down," Chimney replied. "She's not ready for this, Buck. Don't push us into something like this again."

"Fine," Buck huffed. "I'm so sorry I tried to help."

"No one was asking," Chimney said, patting his shoulder. "Thanks for trying."

He left a twenty on the bar and was just about to reach his car when his phone buzzed.

It was from Maddie. He felt his heart leap into his throat.

**Come over, if you want. No strings attached…**

Oh god. He knew he'd end up only more in love but he couldn't help it. Maddie Buckley beckoned and he'd be damned if he didn't answer.

* * *

A/N: Obviously Canon Maddie would never do something like this, but her situation is different in this AU. Maddie is such a resilient person and season 3 shows that once Doug is out of her life that she is so much more lighthearted.

Anyway. This is meant to be a super lighthearted fic so please don't think I'm making light of Maddie's situation.

This is my what if for Madney that doesn't include blood or heartbreak or any of the terrible things the writers made them go through. Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie really didn't think that Chimney was going to come, and she sat in silence waiting for her phone to buzz with his reply. He'd probably just ignore her.

She poured herself another glass, musing on the evening, wondering why on earth she'd sent the text. She should seriously just text him again, tell him she'd made a mistake and that he was too good to be a rebound. She seriously shouldn't date him right now.

But when her phone buzzed, her heart leapt in her throat and she suddenly couldn't breathe. She didn't want to look. She couldn't look, couldn't bear to see what the answer was. What if he said no?

What if he said yes?

She hadn't had sex in a while, honestly, and she didn't know how that would go. Would she be able to make him feel good? Would she feel good or would she just become consumed with guilt and shut down halfway through? Were divorced women allowed to enjoy sex?

She rolled her eyes at her inner thoughts. Yes, of course divorced women could have sex. And that was what she planned to do...if he'd said yes.

She dived for her phone, now unable to resist checking it, her pulse fluttering and then she sighed, placing the phone back down. It was just a text from her phone service provider, trying to get her to pay for the more expensive plan.

Of course.

She picked up her phone, heading to the bathroom. Time for a bubble bath. She was done waiting for him to reply, since he obviously just didn't know what to say to let her down.

The water she turned on hot, and let in a generous amount of patchouli bubble bath, going back to the bedroom as the water ran. She took off her jewelry, one piece at a time, and brushed her hair out; went back to the bathroom and rubbed off her makeup. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and went back to the bedroom, taking off her dress and underwear and pulling her new bathrobe on. It was warm and cozy and she was glad she'd invested in it.

She walked back to the bathroom, switching the water off, stirring it with one hand and decided to wait just a minute; it was just a bit too hot.

And then she heard the doorbell.

She checked her phone, but there was still no message so it probably wasn't Chimney. Still. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she opened her front door app, glad that Chimney had talked her into a security system. Single girls in LA needed to be careful.

She audibly gasped, her breath quickening. He was here. Oh god. What did she do now? She was about to get in the bath, why had she asked him?

Okay. She could save this. Just tell him she'd changed her mind, she'd been tipsy, she wasn't thinking. She walked to the front door, unlocked it, paused, looked at her phone again.

She walked back to the bathroom and texted him. Doors open. Lock it after yourself.

She watched the speech bubbles pop up, as she slid out of her robe and into the hot bath. She could barely breathe.

Okay.

She heard the front door open, and she closed her eyes tight, freaking out. "I'm upstairs," she called. "Get yourself a glass of wine." She heard his footsteps, heard the clink of the bottle, and then he was coming up the stairs. One and two, three, four.

"Maddie?" He called. Oh, she liked his voice. Questioning, but strong. Deep.

"In the bathroom," she said, and her own voice almost gave out on her. She slid farther below the bubbles, and then Chimney appeared in the doorway, hesitant.

"Maddie?" He breathed, his eyes drinking in the scene before him.

"Hi," she whispered, suddenly at a loss for words. "You came."

"I did," he said, his eyes dipping down to the bubbles before shooting back up to her face. He took a sip of wine, not looking at her. "I think I need to be drunker for this."

"Is the thought of sex with me that terrible?" She teased, feeling her cheeks go hot. God, she didn't mean to be fishing for compliments but it had popped out.

"No," he said, his own cheeks red now. "But I am so fucking nervous and I'm afraid I'll forget what to do."

"I think we both are," she said, and the tension lifted a little at her honesty. She beckoned for him, and, after a moment, he came, sinking down next to the tub onto the foot stool she always had placed there.

"Did you have a good night?" He wondered.

"Yeah," she said, leaning back in the tub, pretending that this was normal. "It was fun. Good food, silly games with Buck. What's not to like?"

"Not being alone," Chimney murmured, and she opened her eyes in a flash, meeting his gaze.

"You can touch, if you want," she said, shrugging a little, acting like this was casual.

"Um," he said, and took another sip of wine. She closed her eyes, trying to relax, and barely held back a gasp when his hand touched the water. She could feel the ripples, and he slid it over to her shoulder, gently touching her collarbone. "Maddie?"

"Yeah," she said, and when she opened her eyes, he was so much closer.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, and she nodded, swallowing, trying to speak.

"Yes," she finally managed, and he leaned in, his other hand coming to rest on her other shoulder. His lips touched hers, and she leaned into it immediately. His hands cupped her face and he was sipping at her lips, gentle.

She was the impatient one, leaning in, asking for more. She was dangerously close to being above water, but she didn't care. She wanted him.

The kiss got more passionate, and he held her face closer, deepening the angle, his tongue sliding between her lips. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck, but she didn't want to get him wet.

"Chim?" She asked, pulling away.

"Yeah?" he whispered, breathing shallow.

"Maybe take off your jacket," she said, and he just nodded, standing up and stripping it off, tossing it into the bedroom.

"Do you mind getting wet?" She asked him, and he looked at her, confused for a second.

"No," he said. "God, no, I don't mind at all."

He moved back over to the tub and kissed her again, and she threw her arms around his neck, getting suds everywhere. She didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: So haha it's only getting steamier from here. I'm splitting it into two chapters bc I want to make y'all wait for one, and also so that those who don't want to read on to the sEX can just stop here and skip ch 3. ~Meowser**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey y'all. This chapter is definitely NSFW. If you want to follow this story without the explicit content, just skip this chapter. I'll have another posted in a few days :) ~Meowser**

* * *

"Can I lift you?" He asked, after another long kiss, when they were both panting.

That was such a hot thing to say, and she felt her heartbeat quicken even more, if that were at all possible. "Take me to bed," she said, and his hands slid below the water; she knew his shirtsleeves must have gotten soaked. He paused at her waist and gripped hard, and she leaned into the motion, throwing her legs around his waist as soon as he'd lifted her high enough.

She was naked, she was wet, and his hands were on her ass, and he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

He walked them into the bedroom, setting her gently on the bed. "Do you want the towel?" He asked. "I don't want you getting cold." His lips were on her neck, and he was kissing it, sucking at it.

"I'm not cold, Chim," she panted, leaning back on the bed, pulling him with her. Her legs were still around his waist, and she was clinging to him, suddenly insecure. She didn't have the perfect body. He had begun to touch her, but looking and seeing was a different matter. He was clutching her ass, and she moaned as his fingers began to travel up, skating over her waist, up to her shoulders as he kissed her neck. She knew he would leave a mark.

His mouth was slowly travelling lower, and he glanced up at her before his lips touched the crest of her breast. "Still okay?" He asked huskily.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Thanks for asking."

Doug had always just assumed. That was something that had been sticking point in their failed marriage.

"Of course," he said, beginning to pull back. She started breathing faster, as he stood up and his eyes fell on her body. She knew she was good looking enough, but being naked in front of someone for the first time would never not be daunting. His eyes lingered at her breasts, they skated over her waist, they burned at her closed thighs and the patch of hair there. She shifted on the bed, insecure, and Chimney seemed to be cognizant of her discomfort, and he started to pull his own shirt off. "Here," he said. "I'll make it fair."

She grabbed a pillow, holding it to herself, watching as he disrobed. He had abs, and though short, he'd carried her with ease from the bathroom. He had strongly defined muscles in his arms, and his legs were also ripped. She swallowed as his shirt fell to the floor, as his pants came off. She could see the evidence of his arousal, and he paused, hands in his boxers waistband.

She sat up, pillow falling away, and she got on her knees, moving to the edge of the bed. They were the same height now, and she looked at him, and he looked back at her. "Kiss me," she said, and he did.

His hands were more bold now, as were hers. She clung to his shoulders, hands moving in small circles. His hands were slowly moving from her waist to her breasts, weighing them in his hands. His lips moved from hers to her neck, slowly and surely traveling downwards.

She moaned when his lips touched her breasts, and she couldn't breathe when his fingers touched her nipples. She felt a different kind of pressure when his mouth reached them.

Slowly they were back on the bed, Chimney was above her. His boxers came off, and she realized that this would be a very pleasant experience indeed. His fingers found the spot between her thighs first, and that was very good.

When his lips traveled even lower than her breasts, and reached that spot too, his tongue making her crazy, leaving her clinging to the bed. She moaned his name as he made her come, her thighs shaking around his head. "My god, Chimney," she said, feeling her body relax as her orgasm ended. She hadn't felt this good in...years.

"Maddie, you are so fucking hot," he replied, traveling back up her body to kiss her. She clung to him, grateful for the experience.

"Wait," she said, as his lips nibbled at hers.

"Yeah?" He asked, hands resting on her breasts.

"Don't you want to…?" She wondered, trailing off.

"I don't have a condom," he shrugged. "And I didn't want to assume that you had contraception."

My god, what a sweet man. She'd invited him over for a one night stand and he'd only been thinking about her pleasure, not even stopping for condoms.

"I think I have some," she said. "They might be expired, but also...I could return the favor."

He responded by kissing at her neck. "We only have to do what you're comfortable with," he said, hand on her waist, holding her close.

Wasn't this too much like cuddling? Oh god, they shouldn't be cuddling if this was a one night stand.

Was it a one night stand though? Or was it more? Friends with benefits? Surely she could handle herself.

"Be right back," she said, kissing him and jumping from the bed, feeling his eyes on her as she walked. She opened the bathroom drawer, finding the box of condoms that had been her friend Amanda's divorce gift to her.

She hadn't even opened the box yet, and she fumbled at it, struggling with the box.

She pulled out one foil packet, and looked up to see that Chimney had joined her in the bathroom. He slid his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. She leaned back, relishing the body heat, holding his arms at her waist.

She was in this too deep already, wasn't she?

He pulled back, taking her hand, raising an eyebrow. "Round two?" He asked, his hands going to the packet between her fingers.

"Yes," she agreed, a smile coming to her face. He moved forward, cupping her face with his hands, kissing her deeply before they went back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is mild, perfectly safe to read at work. ~Meowser**

* * *

It had been a week. Maddie furtively glanced at her phone, wondering if Chimney had texted her. Was it bad that she wanted him to?

They hadn't hooked up since then, but neither had they been avoiding each other. He'd been working the opposite shifts she had, and she only knew that through Buck; she hadn't texted him since that morning.

She'd woken up next to him, with his arms around her, tucked in his chest. And it had felt good. So warm, so solid. It had scared the fuck out of her.

She'd woken up next to him and gotten out of bed without saying anything. She hadn't told him good morning, hadn't kissed him awake. She'd gone straight for the shower, wondering the whole time if he'd be in bed when she left the bathroom. She'd prayed he would be; she'd prayed he wouldn't.

The bed was empty by the time she finished up, and she felt her heart fall a little, but forced herself to ignore it. The terms had been clear.

Chimney had respected her decision and hadn't made it messy or hard.

Neither had he texted since then. This was killing her. If she was being honest, she really wanted to see him again. Hell, she wanted to do more than just see him.

* * *

This was absolutely killing him, but he wanted to respect Maddie and what she'd said. This wasn't serious, it really hadn't been anything but a late night booty call. Which was fine. The terms had been clear.

Chimney took another swallow of black coffee, sitting at the table in the firehouse, caffeine the only thing keeping him awake. He had two more hours of this shift and he was about to pass out.

He looked at his phone for the sixth time in the past two minutes and he heard Hen sigh loudly as she entered the kitchen.

"Okay, it's been a week and I've held back," she said, sitting across from him. "What happened, Chim? What's up?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, hiding his face with the coffee cup.

"Put down the coffee," she ordered and he groaned, putting the mug on the table. "Chim, what's up? I'm worried."

"Nothing happened," he protested.

"Does this have to do with Maddie?" She inquired, lowering her voice a little. "I know you two went out with Buck last week but he said she went home early."

"She did," Chimney agreed, wondering how much he wanted to tell Hen. "After I asked her out and she politely declined."

"She's missing out on something great," Hen mused. "I'm sorry, Chim."

"I totally respect her decision," he said. "She's not ready for a relationship and I don't want to be a rebound anyway, it was dumb of me to ask her out."

"Don't call yourself dumb," Hen chided. "I'm glad you're okay."

Chimney stared at his coffee long after she'd left. Memories of that night haunted him, and he'd dreamed about her almost every night. Her legs, so soft. The way she'd touched him, the way she'd reacted when he'd touched her. How her body had almost seemed to light up when she climaxed. How responsive her body had been.

Not texting her had been torture but she'd made it pretty clear that this wasn't going to become...anything when she'd left bed that morning. Chimney had probably woken up the same time she did, had pretended to be asleep as she slipped out of bed and into the shower. He'd looked around the room, as if trying to memorizing it; hell, he probably was trying to memorize it. Then he'd heard the shower turn on and he'd gotten out of bed, getting dressed as fast as he could, wanting to make sure this experience was good for her.

He didn't want to make it messy. She didn't need messy.

Buck wandered into the kitchen. "Hey, Chim, get a drink with me," he said.

"Why?" Chimney asked, finally finishing the coffee.

"Maddie's been bugging me to get out more, she keeps saying that I should probably move out of Abby's apartment," Buck admitted. "I don't know where I'd go however."

Buck was definitely hinting but Chimney didn't take the bait. "Not sure how a bar crawl helps but what the hell."

"Great, let's do Houlihan's again," Buck said. "I have to pick up a package after work so maybe 9:30?"

"That's fine," Chimney repeated. "I'll be there."

Buck held up his fist and Chimney obliged, bumping his knuckles against Buck's. "Hey, so things aren't weird between you and Maddie, are they?"

"Why would they be?" Chimney shrugged. "We're both adults."

"Well, you never know in situations like that," Buck said. "I'm glad. You're my friend, she's my sister. God knows I never should have tried to set you up but I was being generous because I knew you were interested. I thought she was too but whatever."

"Why did you think she was?" Chimney asked curiously.

"She said you were cute when we helped her move in," Buck said. "Hey, I have to return a call but I'll see you later."

"Buck!" Chimney protested, but he was already gone. Maddie had thought he was cute when they first met? What did that even mean? Did it even matter? She obviously never wanted to see him again.

Fuck it. He was going to bite the bullet. He wanted to make sure she was doing okay at the very least.

**Do you regret it?**

He hesitated before sending it, but finally did, standing up and putting his phone in his pocket, trying to pretend he hadn't. Maddie probably wouldn't reply anyway. She was too busy, she was probably working, and she didn't want to lead him on. He was being ridiculous.

* * *

The bar was crowded but Hen and Eddie had come too, so it was all four of them, yelling when the football team scored and booing when it...didn't. Chimney really wasn't paying attention. There was a couple singing karaoke and his heart pinched, remembering that it had been karaoke night last week when Maddie had been there. Fridays were always karaoke night here, and it was too tender a reminder.

He shoved it back down, trying to participate in the conversation. Buck and Eddie were teasing each other and Hen was shooting off razor sharp remarks. All in all, the typical evening out. He ordered another beer when the server came by, and drank it mostly in silence.

"What's got you down, man?" Eddie finally asked, when Chimney wasn't participating.

"Girl trouble," Buck slurred. "He's got the hots for Maddie and she shot him down last week."

"Thanks for the CliffNotes version," Chimney drawled sarcastically. "Truly touching."

"Hey, man, just telling it like it is," Buck said. "I mean, she's my sister. There's no love lost here. Kidding."

Buck was a little bit drunk and Eddie was distinctly sober in comparison. "Hey, man, I'm sorry," he said. "I wouldn't have asked if I'd known."

"Well, if you'd known it would have been a pretty dumb question," Hen joked. "Okay, gentleman, I've hit my limit. I'm going home to my wife."

"See you tomorrow," Buck slurred.

"I hope not, with the hangover you'll have?" Hen raised an eyebrow. "Whoo."

She patted Chimney's shoulder and wove her way from the table.

"Hey, man, love sucks," Eddie said. "It'll all work out. You'll met someone better."

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about," Buck said, trying to flag down the server.

"No, dude, you're cut off," Eddie said, grabbing Buck's hand before the server saw.

"Excuse me," Buck complained, and Chimney zoned out, watching as the two wrestled before Eddie finally stood up.

"I have to take this degenerate back to Abby's," he said. "I don't trust him to get back otherwise."

"It's my apartment too, why'd you call it Abby's?" Buck griped. "Bye, Chimney."

And just like that, Chimney was alone at the bar. Like the loser he was.

He looked at his phone, swiping through the apps until he got to Instagram. Maddie had a private profile, but she'd approved his request long before their...encounter last week. She only have five pictures posted; he had a feeling she'd purged her profile after the divorce was final.

He'd almost memorized her feed.

The first picture was her with a friend, both holding glasses of champagne. **We're done** read the caption, and he was fairly certain it had been taken the day her divorce was finalized. Both women had huge smiles on their faces.

The next picture was a pretty generic LA skyline. **New city** the caption read, and the comments were plentiful on this one, all of her friends telling her congrats and to let them crash with her when/if they visited.

Third on her feed was a selfie with her and Buck, using filters. **Sibling time**

She was wearing rabbit ears. She looked adorable.

The next picture was of the current book she was reading, and her fingernails resting on the first page. **Favorite author**

And then...this one...the most recent picture from five days ago. It was a selfie, it was innocent and simple enough.

But it was too much. She was leaning out of her car window, and she was smiling. The caption was just the word sunset and he knew what she was talking about because the sunset on Sunday had been spectacular. He just couldn't get over this picture, taken two days after they'd slept together. She was obviously dressed up, in a fairly lowcut top, and he couldn't see the rest of her outfit but what did it mean that she'd posted two days after? Nothing, most likely, but if he were to read into it...it meant a lot. She was saying baiting a hook, and she'd wanted him to bite.

He hadn't liked the photo on Sunday and he didn't intend to now, and he was just trying to close instagram but his fingers had a mind of their own. The heart flashed on the screen and he felt his life flash before his eyes. He'd liked the post, five days after it had been posted. It was too late to say it was due to instagram's funky algorithm. She'd know he'd been stalking her profile.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. His life was over. She'd never speak to him again. He shoved his phone in his pocket and left the bar, almost to his car when his phone buzzed. His heart froze when he read the screen. Maddie had texted.

**No**

One word. Chimney sighed. She was just being polite then-had seen the like, had pitied him, was giving him a bone-but a second text was following the first.

**Do you?**

His fingers flew as he typed, but then he forced himself to slow down. No need to rush her.

**Of course not. I just wanted to make sure you're doing ok, no ulterior motives. (Chimney)**

**Isn't that what someone with ulterior motives would say? (Maddie)**

**Maybe but I'm an honest person (Chimney)**

**Ok well I do have ulterior motives (Maddie)**

**Do tell (Chimney)**

She was replying so quickly, and his heart was beating out of his chest, and this had to be a terrible idea and he was just going to end up getting hurt but Maddie Buckley...he closed his eyes and he was back in her bed, holding her while she slept.

**My place? I just got home (Maddie)**

Surely this was impossible, surely he was dreaming this.

**I'll be there in fifteen (Chimney)**

Was he just a masochist? Chimney wondered. Did he like suffering?

There was one thing for sure. Tonight would be incredible, and he'd make Maddie feel even better than she had last week.

There was another thing for sure. He was falling hopelessly farther in love with her and if he didn't reel himself in soon, he'd be a goner.

But he couldn't, wouldn't stop himself.

Maddie was waiting. Who was he to tell a lady no?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No warnings for this chapter ~Meowser**

* * *

Maddie and Chimney were slowly devolving into a pattern. Whoever got off second would go to the other's apartment, usually bringing food. They were eerily like dates, but Maddie shrugged it off, Chinese takeout in her hands as she walked up to Chimney's apartment door. She'd had a later night than him, so it was her turn to bring sustenance.

He swung the door open before she even reached it, reaching to take the bags from her hands. "Thank you for bringing food," he said.

"I'm sure you're regretting waiting for me now, I got off two hours after you," Maddie said, kicking her shoes off.

"Who said I waited?" Chimney said. "I may have snacked a little but rest assured that I saved myself for you."

"Can you check the bags for hot mustard?" She asked, following him to the kitchen. "I specifically asked for it on the phone and when I got there."

He'd gone through both bags, and came out with empty hands. "Nope, still not here."

"Damn it," she said, reaching for the egg roll package. "What am I supposed to have with these now?"

"Hot mustard," he said, pulling a bowl from the fridge. She found that she was stunned to silence. What did this mean for them? He was making her hot mustard? That was such an incredibly sweet gesture but it was also so dangerous.

"You made me some," she stated. "Thank you."

His face fell at her lackluster reaction. "I had a feeling they'd forget again," he said.

She felt like a jerk, and found herself stepping closer to him, invading his body space, until she was in his arms, her hands linking behind his neck. "Thank you," she said again, and Chimney responded by kissing her.

The food was cold by the time they got back to it.

* * *

"I think it would be a good first step," Maddie told Buck, sipping at her coffee. "You need to move on, and figure out what your life is without Abby."

"But where should I go?" He asked, looking at the various apartment brochures spread before him.

Maddie shrugged. "Don't you have friends you could stay with?" She asked. "Where were you living before Abby?"

"Okay, that is definitely not an option," he said firmly. "I don't even know those people anymore, if I ever really did."

"Okay," she began. "Maybe there's someone at the fire station needing a roommate. It wouldn't hurt to ask around."

"True," Buck mused. "I don't know, I still don't think I'm ready."

"Maybe you'll never be ready," Maddie suggested. "Not if you keep thinking like this. Maybe in order to be ready you just have to do it, regardless."

Buck sighed, and Maddie's phone buzzed.

Chimney had texted. Her cheeks warmed at the content and when she looked back up at her brother, he'd raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" He asked. "Or should I say who?"

"It's nobody," she said.

"I better not tell Chimney you're seeing nobody," he teased.

"What?" She asked.

"I shouldn't have brought it up," Buck said, scratching his head and shifting in his chair. "Just I think that he's still hung up on you."

Maddie tried to laugh, but it stuck in her throat.

"I know," Buck said, seeing her discomfort and misinterpreting it. "I've been telling him, he needs to get over you, just like I...need to get over Abby."

Finally, something Maddie could cling to. "I don't say that to be harsh," she said. "And I can't tell you what to do or how to live your life. I can just hope you learn from my failed experiences. Let go." She patted his hand, standing up. "I need to get to work."

* * *

Chimney went to Maddie's that night, with pizza, but he'd barely made it inside when Maddie started kissing him, and once again they let the food get cold.

He carried her to bed, feeling the fervor behind her kisses and wondering where this had come from. He definitely wasn't complaining, however, and clung right back to her.

He'd figured that conversation wasn't part of this relationship, and that he really shouldn't be calling it a relationship. He wanted to cuddle her all night long but he forced himself to roll over. He tried to not sleep over at her place, wanting to give her an out unlike that first night they'd spent together. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable or pressured.

She slept at his place sometimes, if she didn't have work til late. Waking up next to her was the best moment of Chimney's day. He still wasn't sure how this thing between them would end up, but what he did know was that he didn't want it to end.

So it wasn't going to. He slid beneath the sheets, making Maddie moan and squirm at his touch. He felt smug when she came, more than once, and he couldn't breathe when she returned the favor. The pizza was somehow better once it was cold, and they ate it eagerly.

At the end, Chimney was pulling his shoes on, waiting for Maddie to tell him not to go. She was sitting on the bed, wrapped in sheets, staring at him. He wanted to kiss her goodbye.

"I'll see you next time," he finally said, waiting for her to tell him he could stay over.

She just smiled at him, worry creasing her eyes a little. "Okay."

When he got home that night Buck was waiting, camped outside his door. "Buck?" He questioned, noticing the bags around him.

"Hey, why are you getting in so late? Our shift ended five hours ago," Buck yawned, standing up and shaking off his sleep.

"I had stuff," Chimney said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could crash with you," Buck said. Chimney bit his lip but couldn't figure out a way to tell him no, unlocking the door and directing his guest to the couch.

He wasn't wrong in thinking that this was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no such an ominous ending. Hope y'all enjoyed. ~Meowser**


End file.
